She's my darling!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'You're so cute'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: The sequel to 'You're so cute!'. Miley and Lilly tell everyone that they love each other. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>She's my darling!<strong>

**Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott are in Miley's room. The two girls look at each other with a smile and they hold hands.**

"Awww, Lilly!" says Miley.

"Awww, Miley!" says Lilly.

"You look so cute today, girlfriend." says Miley.

"So do you, girlfriend." says Lilly.

Suddenly Robby Ray put his head through the open door. "Girls, if ya want a ride to the mall..." says Robby Ray, but he stop speaking right there at that very second when he sees that his daughter is holding hands with her best friend.

"Dad!" says Miley.

"Sorry..." says Robby Ray. "Wait a minute! Why exactly are you girls holdin' hands like that...?"

"Eh..." says Lilly as she look at Miley.

"Dad, we need to tell you something!" says Miley with a serious voice.

"Okey. Let's go downstairs then." says Robby Ray.

A few minutes later down in the living room, Robby Ray is on the couch. Oliver's there too since Miley called him and asked him to come so they could tell him as well.

Miley and Lilly stand in the middle of the room. They both smile.

"This might sound weird to you two..." says Miley with a calm clear voice. "Lilly and I...we're kind of..."

"...in love!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, it's true! Me and Lilly are a couple." says Miley. "I'm seriously in love with my sweet lil' Lilly."

"I feel the same. Miley is the love I've always wanted." says Lilly.

"Miley, it's not wrong for a girl to be in love with another girl and me of all people would never stand in the way of true love, but since when are you a lesbian?" says Robby Ray with a calm and understanding voice.

"Actually I think I've been a lesbian since birth, but just didn't know it myself..." says Miley. "Now I know and I wanna be with my Lilly and love her for the rest of my life."

"Yeah! I feel exactly like that too, Miley. No wonder all of our relationships with boys always fail." says Lilly as she giggle a little.

"Yup! The fact that we're lesbians explains a lot, huh?" says Miley as she give Lilly a hug.

"True! Since we're actually into girls we haven't been able to open up completely with any guy." says Lilly.

"Exactly!" says Miley. "I love ya so damn much, Lillian!"

"And I love you too, Miley Ray!" says Lilly.

"Is this for real, mr Stewart...?" whisper Oliver to Robby Ray.

"Ya can be sure it is, Oliver! I know true love when I see it and this is. Trust me...I'm surprised too, but I'm happy for 'em." says Robby Ray.

"So you're not mad that your daughter's a lesbian?" says Oliver.

"Not one bit!" says Robby Ray with a smile.

"Do I have your blessing to date Lilly?" says Miley to her dad.

"Sure, bud! I'm happy for you and your new girlfriend." says Robby Ray.

"Thanks, daddy!" says Miley.

"No problem, Miley!" says Robby Ray.

"Oliver? Do we have your blessing too?" says Lilly to Oliver.

"Now I understand why you two have been spending so much time alone without me since that night at Lilly's house." says Oliver as he realise how it all began.

"Is that a yes or a no, Ollie?" says Miley and Lilly at the same time.

"It's a bit weird, but you girls are my friends so yes...you have my blessing too." says Oliver.

"Thanks, Ollie!" says Lilly.

"Lilly, marry me!" says Miley with a sexy smile.

"Right now...?" says Lilly in surprise.

"No, silly lil' Lilly. Not right now, but some day." says Miley.

"I'd love that, Miley! I say yes! Some day I'll marry you my sweet Smiley Miley." says Lilly.

"Now, let's head over to your house and tell your mom, Lils." says Miley.

"Sure, girlfriend!" says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly walk out through the door, giggling and holding hands.

"That's true love, Oliver!" says Robby Ray to Oliver.

"Yeah!" says Oliver.

Miley and Lilly walk along the road to Lilly's house.

"So, girlfriend...wanna go see a movie tonight?" says Miley.

"You bet I want to, girlfriend! Pick you up at seven?" says Lilly.

"Oh yeah!" says Miley as she give Lilly a soft sexy kiss.

"All the other lesbian girls at Seaview High are gonna be totally jealous that they don't have a girlfriend who's as cute and sexy as my Miley Ray Stewart!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, for sure!" says Miley. "And that they don't have someone as sweet and funny as my Lillian Anne Truscott!"

"I love you girlfriend!" says both Miley and Lilly as they hug each other.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's second note: Okey, everyone. I really hope that you like this story...<strong>


End file.
